Draco's angels
by anononymas
Summary: draco and hermione have 3 daughters , with twists and turns of growing up , raising daughters is never easy.


Disclaimer: all the books and movies belong J.K rowling and warner bros.

Hey there ! yes you ! how is it going ? well if you are curious to know who iam well its easy you see, iam Draco Malfoy and iam talking to all the fathers who have daughters or are expecting them.

You see dads raising daughters is tougher than you think , I mean sure its overwhelming when your wife tells you she is pregnant and when you find out the sex of the baby that you are having a little girl soon when your family haven't produced a female let's say in 200 years , you are trust me more excited than your wife.

wife works as a healer in st mungo's ward . I am in auror working with Potter and Weasley . sure enough when war ended we reached to a point where we can tolerate each other's presence without snapping each other's neck and work peacefully and forcefully with each other leaves you being kind of friends with them.

I know at frist it was damn awkward , us being in one room together , working in missions but yeah after a while everything went smoothly.

Anyways where was I ? oh how I met my wife ! well as I said she worked as healer in St mungo . she is a very amazing one at that I should tell you . Ofcourse she is amazing , she is my wife after all.

A fight with few dark wizards and few broken bones lead you there , you are waiting and she comes, with her wild bush she calls hair, her soft brown eyes, and a frown , tell you a secret ? it was that frown I fell in love with.

You smirk , you make lame jokes, she ignores you , she seems pissed . you are now in morphine drip , you talk things to her, like how her curves are right for her, how her smile is most amazing , how you want to take out to coffee , you ask for her number something potter told about muggle boys. She seems deeply offended. Then you again ask her out , and keep asking until she gives in and claims if you don't shut up she's going to send you a lawsuit of sexual harassment.

So that's it , a rainy day, 4 latte's later, you are talking to her, laughing with her, and you ask again when can you meet. She smiles and says how about tomorrow?

You take her to movies, cafes , libraries, parks everything you do is to please her. It become your sole mission is to make her happy. Its not long that its new year , in the fields of burrow you are found in your knees with a ring on your thumb.

And then she cries, cries like no tomorrow , she says yes, you nearly die of shock.

After one year you are at this lovely garden with minister and your best men who is potter and weasley grinning ear to ear placing bets ofcourse.

She smiles her way , she kisses her father on the cheek and you say your vows making it sweet and loving and there she is smiling with her vows and a I love you and a kiss you are now man and wife.

But after 2 years later your wife nearly screams a bloody murder , you rush to her and find out she is pregnant with your daughter, you faint.

Those 9 months are torture, she is moody , bitchy and cries all the time, sometimes she is funny , she eats pickles and ice cream together, she craves chocolate and ketchup . you are forced to eat that with her, after all what kind of husband are you if you don't eat when your wife _clearly _wants you to eat with her.

But even though past moodiness and strange foods. You are here in the hospital , she is crushing your hand , you bite your tongue , after a while you both have a pink bundle in nurse's arms.

And swear to merlin you never witnessed this moment ever, its amazing , like light, you are chilled to your bones with pleasure, and few tears leak when you stare at those curious brown eyes and blond hair. She is perfect. You are now a proud of papa of a little girl.

Lyra Jane Malfoy , that's what she is called. With her blond curls and brown eyes, she runs past with her broomstick to hit james sirus potter in the head, both 4 you wished you would kept her away from potter's brat. The two are into so much mischief that you have lost 10 pounds of weight just because of chasing them.

Besides she says she hates james potter which pleases you no more. After those brats are asleep , you go and check your another one, sweet and silent four month old Ophelia Iris Malfoy sleeps in her cot . You read lot of Shakespeare before she was born , ofcourse her mother's suggestion .she must have sensed you coming that's when she opened her lovely grey eyes and strands of brown hair shine in the light. She gives you a toothless smile and you smile back, then she makes a face and oh its nappy time.

You don't mind doing this, your wife and you share duties equally. While lyra keeps her hands full of her mother, you rely on this one, hoping she is the quiet one.

Even though she is quiet she is in for slytherin, the way she does things to get her way is so maniplutive and sharp you are almost surprised what she has done. Ofcourse she is your daughter, like father like daughter that's what your wife will say.

School plays , kindergarten classes , enrolling in primary school you almost want your old life back , but its worth it when they stand up and dance and yell " I love you daddy" right in front of whole audience, and excellent reports in acadamics makes you feel more prouder and more prouder everyday.

Your eldest is amazing in Quidditch, you teach her moves just like you would have taught to your son , she is excellent than james potter. Who despite being from famous seeker's family can't catch the snitch the way yours does.

And your wife is not happy. The way she goes on and on about dangers , you calm her with a little touch , and say its alright, let them grow you say.

Turns out your second one likes to read books, as much your eldest talks about quidditch. You go to famous bookstores, take her to meet her favorite authors , have a sign the copy from them for her birthday , she is interested in learning potions something your dead godfather would be proud of. You buy her cauldrons and non dangerous potions and help her brew harmless potions. Ophelia got the books interst from her mum while she got potions love from you.

Then one day you find your wife sitting in dark corner, you are terrified now, she just went to the doctor and no news is bad news. You sit beside her and ask what is wrong, she says she is pregnant and this time it was not planned. You hug her and say you are ok with this, you always wanted a big family and now you have it.

Your daughters look up to you in surprise, you are now going to annonce that soon they will be having a baby, how it came , you tell them that uncle potter's owl will bring it. And they yell " daddy we want a brother!" " yeah , like lilly does".

You groan, you tell them that brother or sister everyone are same, everyone are equal. Boys are as same as girls. Girls are smarter than boys look at their mother ofcourse.

You find out soon that you are having a girl again. And this time you are overjoyed, you don't faint, you love your girls and you will this one too.

Annabelle Irene Malfoy was born in fine spring day, she was cute little baby , healthy and the fact you are _most _proud of, she looks exactly like you.

Her lovely white blond hair and grey with specks of blue eyes makes your heart brust with joy , boy or not you have three bueatiful girls. Three girls to love and protect.

Although she is exactly like you , she is exactly like her mother, her nature gentle and steady , and intelligent. She waves while her eldest sister lyra leaves for Hogwarts. And at that moment you know you can't live 10 minutes apart from your girls let alone 10 months.

Now all is left now is Ophelia and Annabelle, they didn't had good start only 3 years apart, could result into bad actions. Sibling rivalry is something new to you and your wife because you both were one , its like ginny and ron.

After fistful of hair, and bit here and there , you gave a stern lecture to both, Ophelia just says she doesn't want her daddy love someone other than her, you say in a gentle tone that you love her and you love bella too ,all 3 of you are equal and lovely in your eyes.

The owl comes and there is letter from hogwarts , apparently your eldest ended in fist fight with james potter who in return turned her hair green and won't come off until you say so.

You groan , you march into hogwarts with your wife and there they are, with his busted lips and greenish blond hair they laughed and high fived each other like nothing happened. , you don't want your little girl to be carried away . its too soon. They become friends over dentention and you glare at james sirus , sending clear message , _hurt my girl and I will break your face _while potter is laughing behind your back.

Lyra sorted into slytherin and is seeker. She made james potter cry at the end of the match who got his post as Gryffindor seeker as well

And now its ophelia's turn to go to hogwarts , ron and luna's son hugo weasley will also be attending hogwarts with her, she is nervous ofcourse, but you console her that she will be just fine . this time 2 of your girls are gone, lyra blushes at the sight of james potter, who by the way is her best friend along with weasley's eldest Alex, they remind you the days of their parents when they were young,

Ophelia is sorted into ravenclaw with hugo . She is smart and always gets the good grades, she never got into trouble expect sometimes she is dragged by her sister.

And now your home is left with one daughter, you devoted all your attention to her, because you know after a while she will be gone too. And you want to keep her to yourself.

One day your wife says she wants a son, not because of heir or carrying your name but because soon all of daughters will be gone and you will be alone.

You calm her and pat the seat next to her, you say you have no objection in having son but what if there is another girl? Then what? You hate to be those families who try and try in appeal of son produce more daughters and resent them. You love your girls very much. And you don't mind having more children but you don't get to resent if you both have more girls.

Your wife nearly cries and hugs you , this is the moment when you realize you are helplessly in love with her, she mutters a thankyou , and watches her youngest play on toy broomstick.

A while later two letters of excitement come from hogwarts, "please let it be a boy"is marked in bold letters. You tell them again that all genders are same doesn't matter if they get another sister.

But when you look at the scan it's not one heartbeat but two. Yes for frist time in malfoy family your wife is having twins, and they are boys.

You are as overjoyed as before, you as excited as before, you feel the same boy or girl you are being a father again.

Please review


End file.
